Mobile stations may provide a camera, such as a digital camera, for image capture (e.g., picture-taking) and image sharing functions. Such mobile stations may use a LCD (liquid crystal display) and the included digital camera may have a high resolution. A ‘photo-shutter’ sound (e.g., a sound that mimics a photo shutter) or flash may be provided to warn people in the nearby area that an image is being captured.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an apparatus adapted to generate a photo-shutter sound in a mobile station.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile station includes a photo-shutter sound storing unit 600 adapted to store a plurality of photo-shutter sounds, a controller 200 adapted to select a preset photo-shutter sound from among the plurality of stored photo-shutter sounds, and a photo-shutter sound output unit 500 adapted to output the selected photo-shutter sound.
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram illustrating a method for generating a photo-shutter sound in a mobile station.
Referring to FIG. 2, a method for generating photo-shutter sounds in a mobile station includes determining whether it is the moment of capturing an object to be photographed (S210), selecting a photo-shutter sound preset by a user when it is the moment of capturing the object to be photographed (S220), and outputting the selected photo-shutter sound (S230).
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, when capturing an object to be photographed as a still image using a camera, the mobile station outputs a photo-shutter sound preset by the user from among at least one photo-shutter sound stored in the photo-shutter sound storing unit 600. These photo-shutter sounds may be downloaded from a Service Provider (SP) server.
The user may preset whether to use a warning flash or a photo-shutter sound from among those stored in the photo-shutter sound storing unit 600. Accordingly, the mobile station generates the preset photo-shutter sound or the warning flash when capturing the object to be photographed.
The controller 200 then determines the moment of capturing the object to be photographed (S210). That is, the controller 200 receives a signal from the CPU (central processing unit) 100 indicating that the moment of capturing the object to be photographed is reached. The controller 200 then determines the moment of capturing the object to be photographed based on the signal received from the CPU 100.
The controller 200 then selects the photo-shutter sound preset by the user at the moment of capturing the object to be photographed (S220). The controller 200 then displays the captured image on a display unit 400 and outputs the selected photo-shutter sound through the photo-shutter sound output unit 500 (e.g., a speaker). The controller 200 may also use a warning flash by, for example, operating light emitting diodes (S230).
However, in a conventional mobile station with image capture capabilities, the photo-shutter sound and/or flash may be ‘deactivated’ by the user by, for example, selecting a vibration mode or a mute mode as the photo-shutter sound. Such operation may provide opportunity for illicit camera use.